Carnival
by K-the-Queen-of-Typos
Summary: AU three-shot where Mina's dad defeated the curse, but their real lives went downhill as the years passed by. Now, eighteen, Mina is in love and is in a tough situation. MEAUGE ALL THE WAY, BABY! Warning: abuse and drug references. Dedicated to OUAT Fluffer and Lady Jo Editor Extraordinaire!
1. Chapter 1

**AU two-shot where Mina's dad defeated the curse, but their real lives went downhill. MEAUGE ALL THE WAY, BABY! Warning: abuse and drug references. Dedicated to OUAT Fluffer and Lady Jo Editor Extraordinaire!**

* * *

An all too familiar crash floods my ears a few seconds before I slip in my headphones.

_Another glass has been broken. _

"GOD DAMN IT I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS TO MAKE YOU FORGET! YOU SURVIVED THAT CURES, NOW DEAL WITH YOUR FAMILY!"

I turn up my volume and my father's voice, once loving and eternally soft, pierces through the beat of the song.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIVE WITH THESE MEMORIES!"

"BUT I HAVE TO LIVE WITH YOU!"

_Another decibel has been raised._

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, JUST LEAVE! JUST FUCKING LEAVE! I DON'T NEED YOU!"

"I'M THE ONE WHO KEEPS THIS FAMILY TOGETHER!" A lie. A total lie. That's my job, not yours. You try, but I'm the one who actually gets it done. "YOU LEAVE, YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD! YOU'RE RUINING THIS FAMILY! LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK! GO AHEAD AND LEAVE US AGAIN LIKE YOU DID FOR YOUR FUCKING STORY."

**_SLAP!_**

_Another line was just crossed._

The sound of skin on skin echoes and seconds later a loud bang rattles the door of our two-story home. He left. Again. At least now I can turn down my music. I'll deafen myself at the rate I'm going.

_CRASH!_

And now mom's throwing a fit. Again. I think she's secretly grateful for the fact that we have to buy cheap things for the house so she could guiltlessly break them in her raging fits. I'm undoubtedly going to have to clean that mess up downstairs. Charlie is going to be home from his friend's house in the morning and I don't want him to see how bad it really is.

The only things I'm grateful to my parents for are Charlie and the fact that he doesn't know how truly messed up our small family is. I know I sound like a spoiled brat with problems that can pale in comparison to some others but I pull more than my fair share around here to say that.

There's a knock on my door. My mother pokes her head in, "can I come in?"

She steps in without waiting for my response. I could care less about the invasion of privacy, in all honesty. It's the swelling mark that claims most of her face that concerns me. I thought she slapped him. She was hit. He hit her. He slapped my mom, the mother of his children and his loving wife. This has never happened before.

"Do you have any money?" She runs her hands through her dulling brown hair. "_He,_" she spits, "spent all of it on drugs to numb the pain again. The land lord is going to be by tomorrow morning and if we don't pay on time this month, we're out."

I silently walk to where I hide my money (dad, if he deserves to be called that anymore, sweeps for money where he can to get his fix) and hand it all over. It's a total of three hundred dollars. I work at a local restaurant as a waitress and the others on my shift know my situation so they hand over half of their tips to me. It takes a while to get it up to this much, but if it means keeping a roof Charlie and my heads, I'll give up all over again.

"Thank you sweetie," mom says, wrapping me in a right hug. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"It's fine." I wave her off. "Just take all the money we have now and go over to the landlord's firm. You and I both know he's going to come back home and take it all over again for a bigger dose."

She gives me a teary nod and bounds off through the door. As soon as she closes my door, there's a tap on my window. I lazily cast a gaze over my left shoulder, knowing fully who it is. My dull brown eyes meet an unworldly blue pair. I stalk over to my window and allow him in.

"Yes?"

A perfect pair of undeniably soft lips gives me a pout. "Is that any way to greet the love of your life?"

I let out a short sigh and curl up on my bed. The pout drops from his lips and he climbs through the window with the grace he and he alone possesses and quietly closes it. He crawls onto my twin bed and wraps himself around me.

He rubs his thumb in a small side to side motion on my stomach, "Another argument?"

"He hit her," I pipe. "He hit her after she mentioned the Story."

I can feel his heart beat pick up from behind me. "I'm sorry," he tightens his hold on me. "If I knew this was going to happen, if I had somehow gotten to see you once I wouldn't've—"

I turn around to look at him. I reach my small hand up to his cheek, "but you didn't. You did what you were supposed to do. You were born and bred for this job. It's not your fault. Stop apologizing."

"But the quests—"

"Were before we met," I say softly. "It was before all those special moments we shared. Your job finished and now your life starts."

"But when does yours start? When do you get some freedom?"

"The day I can take Charlie from this hell," I answer, "is the day my freedom starts. When I can give him the good life he deserves, I'll be free and start living the way I was supposed to."

"You're eighteen, you're already his legal emergency guardian, and you've got me," he says. "Let's get your happily ever after started with, my princess. Let me take care of you. We can start over where they can't get to us."

"Teague," I nervously look up at him, "what are you saying?"

"Run away with me," he runs his hand through my hair, "run away with me, Mina."

Tears are suddenly in my eyes before I know it. I sit up from his warm embrace and turn away from him. "I can't."

"Why not," he turns my chin so I can face him. There's a look of rejection in his eyes, "you don't trust me? Or you just don't want to be with me?"

Before he can say anything else I bring my lips to his. He tastes life forbidden wonder and having him this close gives me this happiness buzz. "I love you. I love you from your plane and back. And you know that."

"Then why won't you go?" He rests his forehead to mine.

"Charlie needs other people to be around. I love you, but your world isn't what he needs."

"There are kingdoms of human-like people. The only difference is the life span and a few abilities here and there. We can take him there and live together. I'll have hundreds of other children and good influences transferred to my kingdom just to give him a good life."

"But it won't be the same, will it? He's a smart boy. He's only ten, Teague; I don't think he can handle that change."

"You'd make a great mother, you know that?" He kisses my forehead and nuzzles me to his chest. "You're always looking out for him the best you can with whatever can. You're selfless, loyal, and brave. You want what's best for him and I know you'd give your life to see that happen. You've been brave for long enough." He takes my hands in his, "let me brave for you. It's time for _you_ to be pampered."

"But Charlie won't be comfo—"

"What if I show you where we would be? If you think it's good enough for him, if you think he'd like something like this, then you two will come home with me and we'll be a family."

"B-but if I don't think it'll be good for him? Then what would happen to us?" I hate myself for stuttering and for the tears I feel welling up in my eyes, but I can't help it.

"Then you give me a year," He says, determination lacing through his voice. "Give me a year, if my kingdom isn't good enough now, then in a year it'll be perfect and you'll be living the way you want the two of you to be. And after that if it's not good enough I'll give up on the plane and put everything into building a business here and you'll be able to live on this plane and I'll make sure you have the best this side has to offer. Okay?"

I wrap my arms around his neck, "okay."

Teague stands up from the hug and pulls out a silver pipe-like device from his pocket. With a grand gesture, he draws a circle in the air and there's a flash of light. Once my eyes get over the light adjustment, I notice that half of my boyfriend's body is through a portal that shows a world of wonder on the other side. I've seen him use it before, but I've never been this close to it. It looks…magical.

He holds out a hand, "let's go see our new home."

I place my hand in his despite my slight fear. I trust him. He'd never let anything happen to me while he's alive. He loves me just as I love him.

I steal a quick kiss on the lips I don't think I'll ever grow sick of, "let's."

* * *

**The next chapter is being drafted, but I decided to stop here because my laptop is about to die. **

**IMPORTANT: this is two-shot, but this can be a multi-chap fic if enough of you want it. Let me know via review.**

**In all honesty, I'm proud of this chapter, being a first draft done in an hour and a half at most. **

**Sorry for any and all mistakes.**

**-K-Chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here ye are, Fluffy. Enjoy yerself, lassy!**

Mina's POV

The first thing I see in the new plane is an unearthly and beautiful hue purple in the sky. Logic tells me that it's just the sun set, seeing that the sun is nearing the horizon, but the rest of me is screaming 'it's magic!'. I look over to Teague to see if he's as astounded by the sight to see him smirking. I mentally thump myself on the forehead. Of course he's not awestricken; he's seen this sight thousands of times. Though I don't see how anyone can get sick of it. I chuckle a bit. It's not even sunset yet and I'm gushing over the scenery.

"Convinced to stay yet?"

I give him a sharp look, "you know that I won't make such a superficial decision. I'm here for Charlie's sake."

He arches an eyebrow, "and?"

"And to see if this is where we're going to start our happily ever after," I say with a roll of my eyes. A smile tugs my lips and I try to fight it. I've fallen for a cocky guy and, in all honesty, his ego is almost too easy to fluff. I've worked too hard deflating that thing to puff it back up all at once just because I'm already impressed with the simplest thing about his home plane.

Teague takes my hand in his and laces our fingers together, "let's get going, then. Your story has already had its once upon a time, now let's prepare for the perfect 'the end.'"

I nod and let him lead the way. I have no idea why I love hearing him talk like that. When I was a kid I used to flinch at the word 'story' and now the word makes me melt in my shoes—well at least when _he_ says it. I have a pretty valid reason, though, to be afraid of the word.

Stories have always had double-meanings to me since I was told about the curse. I never let myself love one wholeheartedly because there was always the possibility that that would be the one that'd take my father's life. It's funny how I've fallen in love with the Story, a title and job of Teague's, in the end. I guess it helps that I'm a Grimm, we're known for our plot twists.

…

It doesn't take all that long for us to get to the gate surrounding the city and the entire trip is spent in a comfortable silence. Here and there Teague would sneak a kiss on my cheek and give my hand a squeeze just to be sweet. He really is too good to me.

The gates slowly swing open and I'm left breathless by something that aren't Teague's lips for the second time today.

"Welcome to the heart of my kingdom," Teague chirps. "How do you like it?"

It takes a second for me to fully take in the view and it's absolutely beautiful. The houses by the gates look like they're cottages from story-books—wait a minute, they actually might be—and look simply adorable. The houses' range from a red to tan and each door has a customized design that undoubtedly has to do with the personalities of the family living there. The farther into the city I can see larger houses with business signs in front of them. Aww, they're mom and pop shops! People must live above them too! There aren't all that many places like that on my plane, so it's so cool to see them here.

The further we walk into town, the more decorations and cheer I see. Little children are running up and down the streets, mothers are chasing them down, and people are having a good time playing games and talking.

"Is there something special going on right now, or are people always like this," I ask, watching the bustling town.

"This week is the annual carnival," he answers. "Tomorrow is the last day with the fireworks and kids performances. If you want, we can take Charlie here to see how he likes it. There's a little girl in the castle I think he'd get along with rather well, we can have her tag along and make it a play date. If he doesn't like it, we can always go to the castle and cause a bit of mischief. Oh! We can see how many pies we can sneak from the kitchen. Our head baker makes something similar to his favorite concoction. I'm positive he's going to love it."

I tip toe and give him a kiss on the cheek, "you'd make a really good dad, you know?"

"Give us a few years and I'm pretty sure we'll find out," he grins devilishly.

"I need that royal ring first, hot stuff," I say, swatting his chest playfully. I shoot him a wolfish grin similar to his own, "besides, knowing you, it'll probably end up being sooner than later."

He gives me a look of fiend shock, "my, my, Mina, someone's feeling feisty. I like what this plane does to you."

"Oh honey it's not this plane," I wave him off dismissively, "you just don't say things the right way to get the right response. Now, let's go get some of those cupcakes over there, they're calling my name and it's rude to ignore them."

"As you wish, my lady," he says, leading me to the cart. He asks for two of the heavenly smelling baked goods and the lady hands them over with a smile.

"How much do these cost?" I ask after taking a bite. "I kinda want to just take them all and overdose on these bites of heaven."

The lady shakes her head at me and smiles, "you must be new here, dearie. The prince and the rest of the Royals pay us for the entire kingdom to eat free. If anything, they over pay us!"

"Here," I start, casting a loving glance up to Teague, "sounds like a wonderful place to live."

"It hasn't always been that way, but now it is," the older woman smiles. "And we have the prince's change of heart to thank for that. He was a very dark boy, but now things seem to have changed, right, laddie?"

Teague quickly bids the woman a goodbye and leads me away from her. I furrow my brows in confusion, "why'd we leave so abruptly?"

"I'm pretty sure she was going to tell you about my past…misdeeds."

"So? I already know about all of that. My dad told me and you have, too."

"Well I haven't been fully honest about all of my endeavors," he admits with a sigh. "There are a lot of things that I've done that I haven't told you about."

"Well there's no time like the present," I tell him with an encouraging smile.

"And scare you off?" He shakes his head, "no thanks. We have a good thing going here. I like when you're not afraid of me. It's nice."

"How bout this," I propose, "for everything you feel guilty about, I'll tell you something I regret doing, too."

"I doubt we're on the same level, Mina," he deadpans.

"True, but if we're starting our Happily Ever After, we're going to have to be honest with each other, right?"

He sighs in defeat, "fine we can play your little confession game, but let's continue the tour."

I smirk, looks like I already have a victory against my dashing prince on this plane. Ah, it's the first of many to come.

…

"I'm kinda bummed to go home now," I admit. Teague and I have spent all day together and it was amazing. After we got past our list of misdeeds, there was a huge weight off of our shoulders. We went on rides, participated in contests, and even danced together.

"I would ask you to stay the night at the castle, but you need to get back to Charlie."

"I'd ask you to stay the night at my house, but my father would try to slit your throat with a broken beer bottle."

He gives me an over-exaggerated offended look, "I could take him!"

"I know. It's just that if he tried to hurt you I'd wrench the bottle from his hands and stab him to death with it."

"Aww," he coos, giving me a kiss, "you'd do that for me?"

"Anytime," I grin, giving him a peck. "I could kiss you all night, but I really need to get going."

Teague groans in complaint, but rips a seam for me anyway. I give him one last peck before hopping through to my room. I watch the rip close then seek out Charlie.

"Hey sport," I say, opening his bedroom door. "Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"No," he responds. I smile, I love hearing his voice. Ever since the curse was broken, he voice was restored. Granted, he doesn't speak all that much, but when he does it always brings a smile to my face.

"My boyfriend, maybe soon to be fiancé, by the hints he's been dropping, wants to take us to a carnival. You up for it?"

"If it's important to you, I'm up for it."

"Thanks, sweetie," I say, kissing his forehead.

"Stop that!"

"You know you love me," I coo, ruffling his hair.

"I do not!"

"You have to do what I say, I'm your older sister," I say wagging my finger at him, "and I'm telling you that you have to love me! End of discussion. We're the best of friends, siblings who may as well be one because we're so close, got it? Good. I'm going to bed now. Niiiiight!"

I bolt out of his room before he can say anything. I love harassing Charlie, especially now that he can voice his displeasure.

I flop on my bed with a smile. I love spending time with my favorite boys in the world. Tomorrow is going to be amazing with the two of them and, if Charlie likes it there, every day after that will be just as great.

**Well there y'all go. One more chapter is guaranteed and after that it's up to you. If any of you have any tips to give me on my technique on displaying affection, feel free to tell me via review. I'm not all that…affectionate. I'll give people hugs here and there, but for the most part I prefer not to be too close to other people unless I'm using them for a pillow in (theatre) class.**

**Feel free to check out my other fanfic for this fandom. It's called "Happily Never After."**

**Sorry for any and all typos**

**-K.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mina's POV

"Charlie," I whisper. "Charrrlieeeeee"

"No," he grunts. I roll my eyes. What a lovely morning person this child is.

"So that's a no go going to the fair? With exotic food? It's all you can eat."

"All you can eat?!" He springs out of his bed and darts past me to the bathroom. "I'll be ready in 15 minutes!"

Yep. That's my little brother. The munchkin is always hungry. You'd think we never feed him by the way he acts-well I always feed him. My parents aren't all that good at the whole 'keeping-our-kids-well-and-healthy' thing. But at least mom tries. The other parent? Not so much.

As expected, Charlie is ready in exactly fifteen minutes and pulling me downstairs.

"Do you know where you're going?" I chuckle.

"No," he replies dryly, "but wherever we're going isn't in our house so going outside is the first step to leaving."

"If you're going to sass me," I reply drily, "you're not getting any cake."

Charlie puts his hands up in mock surrender and 'zips' his lips closed. I gesture for him to follow me back upstairs. My little brother throws me a confused look as we stand in the middle of my bedroom.

"Teague, we're ready to go," I say, smirking at my brother. The familiar sound of a Seam Ripper lightly rings through my room as Teague tears himself through to us. My fairy-tail handsome boyfriend gracefully hops over to our plane and scoops me up in a tight hug. I bury my nose into his shirt and let him spin me around twice. Yes I know I only saw him like twelve hours ago, but I can't help but miss him. Ugh, I _never _thought I'd end up all sappy over a guy but, hey, I'm in _looove_.

"What the hell?!" Charlie blurts, his face turned up in shock and suspicion.

"Charlie!" I respond lowly. He's much too young to be cursing!

"Sorry, sorry," he says putting his hands up. "But who the he-" I give him another warning look, bringing my hand up in threat to thump him on the head "okay, okay. Let me start over. Who the _heck _is he? And why did he just hop through thin air and whirl you around like some prince from a Disney movie? This isn't _natural, _Mina."

Teague snorts, "he got the prince part right."

"You're far from a Disney prince, love," I joke, patting his chest affectionately, "you're more like a genderbent version of Maleficent by the end of the movie."

"Okay so we've know the guy you're cuddling is a prince—I think—so now for the rest of the information," the look of irritation on Charlie's face is absolutely novel.

"Step through the hole in the middle in the room," I gesture dramatically, "and all your questions will be answered."

Charlie looks back and forth between Teague and me and runs his hands through his hair. "Let's do it."

"Wow," Teague blinks, "didn't think it'd be that easy."

"You're literally the only boyfriend my sister's had," Charlie smirks, "You can't be that bad."

My cheeks flush in embarrassment. Charlie's right, but it doesn't mean he has to tell Teague that! Oh god, I can just feel the smirk pulling on Teague's lips.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," my boyfriend chuckles. "Let's just go before 'Mina turns any redder than a flameingo."

Charlie arches an eyebrow, "Don't you mean flamingo?"

"Nope," Teague says as he steps half way through the Seam Rip, "ours are literally flaming. Wanna see?"

Charlie gives an excited "Yeah!" before he grabs Teague's outstretched hand and is pulled through the portal. I roll my eyes and hop straight through to the other plane. As expected, we're met by a beautiful forest. Charlie, though, doesn't really care for scenery and is tugging at Teague's hand for him to hurry up and show him the flaming birds.

"Alright, kid," One of Teague's large hands ruffle Charlie's dirty blond hair fondly. "We're at the end of town, and the petting zoo and the real fun is in the center." My brother's lip goes out in an adorable pout that I haven't seen in ages. "On the bright side, the fair has free food and the better part of it is filled with sweets and odd concoctions. I bet we have stuff here in that you can't even stomach."

My brother sends a challenging smirk up to Teague and shakes his head. Looks like the challenge has been accepted.

…

"Babe, I don't think you should eat that."

"Mina," Teague pats my shoulder pacifyingly, much to my annoyance. "I've been alive long enough to know what I can and can't handle."

"No," I say, trying to take the bowl of God knows what out of his hand. "You've been alive long enough to be without any reigns and run amuck of the place. Just look at what happened with Auntie Ursula! She still can't look at a red-head without screaming."

Charlie looks up from his bowl of green and purple goo. "How does he know dad's crazy sister?"

"She's not crazy," I chide, "she was stabbed on that cruise mom and dad went on and was very traumatized."

My little brother shrugs my scolding off and continues to eat his 'food'. All the boys have been doing for the past few hours is eating suspicious-looking foods with even more questionable toppings and trying to see who has the stronger stomach. Charlie has been preparing for this competition for all of his little life, so he's all fine and dandy, but Teague, on the other hand, is looking a shade of green lighter than the stuff he's contemplating putting in his mouth. Oh my God, I think I just say an eye in the bowl!

"Teague, I swear I'm not kissing you for a month if you eat that. There's an _eye _in there!"

My boyfriend sends me an almost grateful look before turning to ten-year-old with a stomach of steal. "You heard her, little man, I can't eat it. I guess we'll have to call it a draw."

"Nope," Charlie says, shaking his head. "This is you kingdom and your rules. You don't _have_ to listen to her."

"See that's where you wrong," Teague chuckles. "A happy wife is a happy life."

"You're not married yet," my brother reminds him. "So you're still good."

"I'm working on that one, so I'm practicing now."

"Take notes, 'Lee," I say, tip-toeing to give Teague a kiss on the cheek. "If you're following his lead you'll be able to win over the most stubborn girls in no time. But you're not allowed to date right now. So follow his lead starting your freshman year in high school." Charlie rolls his eyes at me but nods anyway like the Good Noodle he is.

"So what's next on the agenda," I ask, taking Teague's hand in mine, "because we are not filling you two with even more food."

A wicked grin graces Teague's perfect lips. "I have an idea." He wraps his hands around both Charlie and my hands and starts dragging us towards the center of the carnival. As if on cue, two little pixies fly over head Charlie and me, dropping two crowns on our heads.

"Teague, what's going on—"

Teague puts a finger to my mouth gently to shut me up. I raise an eyebrow but stay silent nevertheless. It's a good thing, too, because the most beautiful melody began to play. My eyes search the crowd of people around me until they settle on a green-hued teen with a river reed in his hands.

"May I have this dance," Teague asks, pausing to give my hand a light peck, "M'Lady?"

A cheesy grin peels across my lips, "of course, my prince."

And just like that the entire plaza breaks out into a dance, falling into perfect synchronization. I thoughtlessly follow Teague's lead, though my attention wasn't really on him. With all of the colorful skirts and tunics twirl along obediently after their wearers, giggling couples, and well-timed feet stomps, it's a bit hard to pay attention your own movements. I think I'm doing pretty well, though, because I haven't crushed Teague's foot yet.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" My boyfriend says, gazing prideful-ly at his villagers graceful movements.

I nod in agreement, "I've never seen so many people dancing together so well without being a group of professionals. Do they do this every carnival?"

"No," Teague grins boyishly. "Only on the most special occasions."

"What can be more special than this carnival? It's _amazing_," I reply, watching the crowd circle around us. I barely register that Teague and I stopped dancing as the townspeople seem to organize themselves into rings by gender and age.

"What are they doin—"

"Just watch," Teague tells me, taking my right hand in his. Before me sits a circle of little girls of every hue possible all dressed in identical white sundresses with flower crowns perched proudly on their heads. Beside them are little boys with very adorable formal-looking tunics and floral bracelets. The next ring of people are around my age, teenagers and young adults, matched in pair and linked by hands. They're kneeling down to allow the next row of people, adults and the elderly to be clearly seen.

The adults take a synchronized breath and start in a deep, but sweet melody, "Will you be our daughter, will you be our sun? Can you match the moon before you, warm the world after he brings the tide? Will you be our daughter?"

"An d will you be our friend," the teens harmonize, "will you lend us your ear, even if it about something you don't want to hear? Can you be our friend, a companion to the end?"

The little children's even sweeter voices cut through the air, "can you be like our mother? Can you make sure we're alright? Will you protect us from the darkness in the night?"

All the voices mesh together, "will you be one of us? Will you help to feed us, clothe us, house us, if there's ever a need? Can you be our princess then our queen eternally?"

The singing cuts off all at once, leaving the plaza quiet until Teague starts talking.

"Wilhelmina Grimm," he starts, rubbing hiss thumb across the back of my hand, "you are by far the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was mean, malicious and nonchalant about nearly everything in my life that should rally matter. And you changed that. From the moment we met under that Ferris wheel, I knew you were different, and not just because of the power you were radiating, either. Mina, you went out of your way to help me even though at the time I looked like a beaten and battered drunk. You didn't even ask for my name before you took me to the secluded part of the park and tried to clean me. In my many years in the world, you are the absolute brightest being I've ever seen—and that includes _the _ white phoenix. Even after you found out who I am, what I've done, you still helped me be a good person for the first time in forever."

"You were always good, Teague," I tell him, squeezing his hand, "You just needed someone to help you to see it again."

"You've took care of me," he says, getting down on one knee, "so let me take care of you two" our eyes cut to Charlie who is hand in hand with a little girl, "for the rest of your lives. Wilhelmina Grimm, will you marry me?"

"Marrying you would mean taking on the kingdom, helping the people, taking care of all the tedious things," I bite my lip, fighting back a smile as the smiles in the crowd start to drop. Teague is absolutely pale right now. It's not the best look on him, makes my fiancée look like Edward Cullen. "Prince Teague of the Fae, there is absolutely nothing more that I want to do with my life then be with you."

A grin stretches almost painfully across Teague's face as he rushes to scoop me up in a bone-crushing hug. The crowd roars with cheers and laughter as I give Teague a big, clumsy kiss. We pull away long enough for my _fiancée _to put my _engagement_ ring on my finger. People begin to walk back to their carnival stands as we start a mini make out session.

"Can you guys stop kissing so much," I hear my brother say, "it's pretty gross."

My attention darts to Charlie and I give him a somewhat light smack on the head. "Watch you be in the same place as me in a few years and see how much you appreciate it."

Charlie shrugs me off nonchalantly, but I know he knows he'll be in for torture when he comes of age. I'll personally see to it.

"Charlie," Teague says, "are you okay with this? I'm sorry I forgot to ask your permission since you're the only Grimm man who doesn't want to kill me and all but I kinda got caught in the moment and—"

"You're cool," Charlie cuts him off. "If Mina is going to end up with anyone—which is a total surprise to me that she snagged someone—it may as well be the guy who can stomach half of the things I can. Helps that you're a prince, too. The only thing that sucks is that I'll sorta miss her."

"Actually," I say, putting my hand on my brother's shoulder, "I wanted to take you with me." Charlie opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "I can't stand not being away from you for so long and we both know that it's me who takes care of you in the long run. We can stay on the other plane if you want, we can postpone everything for a year for Teague to establish something for himself. I can't just leave you with mom and dad. I know you love them and all but—"

"Mina," my brother chuckles, "I was going to say I want to come. I'm about to go on summer break now anyway. We can try it out and see how it works for the next two months. Sound good?"

"Sounds amazing," I grin. Before he can stop me, I yank Charlie and Teague in a group hug. "I love you guys so much."

"We love you too," the two say together, though Charlie's voice is muffled a bit.

…

The rest of the day was perfect. Townspeople congratulated us, people were welcoming in me into the kingdom, and children play with all of us. I'm pleasantly surprised that Charlie has taken so well to the kids here. He's not all that social (it's a familial thing), but it seems like he's warming up to him. I'm also loving that Teague is giving kids piggy back rides and lifting them up into the air. I can't wait to see what kind of dad he'll be (also looking forward to the process of it. Tehehehe).

"This is so prefect," I sigh dreamily, flopping down on my queen-sized bed. My room is beautiful, the bed is softer than a cloud, and the view is stellar. It's too bad that Teague and I can't share a bed because of this pesky virgin clause (which I've upheld but I'm pretty sure the bad-ass prince got ass at one point or another). Tomorrow starts the planning for rest of my life with the—excuse the cheesiness—love of my life. I don't think I've ever felt this happy before. And the best part is it only gets better than this.

God, I'm glad I went to that carnival that summer day.

**Hey guys. I know it's been forever and a fourth, but I've been really busy and physically and emotionally drained. I don't see the point in making up excuses or anything, so lemme tell you about my plans for the story instead. I'm cutting the story off here but I will have you know that I'm going to write more for this plotline after I finish or nearly finish one more of my stories. Part two of this will include:**

** -How Mina and Teague met**

** -Palace Life**

** -Wedding plans**

** -Charlie's misadventures**

** -Hellish relatives (from both sides)**

** -maybe a jealous ex or two**

**I love you all so much! Thank you for your patience, I really appreciate it. If you need to contact me about something, I'll honestly tell you that I haven't checked my PMs since before I updated last. I think I'm going to just turn it off, to be honest. I'm always on Twitter (Kthetruetribute), Wattpad (K-the-Queen-Tribute), and Tumblr (Kthetruetribute for my normal blog or Urlsrreallydifficulttocomeupwith for my 5sos blog).**

**Sorry for any and all typos,**

**K**


End file.
